Once Upon a Chicken In Return for Love
by Hana Okita
Summary: Meiko's father was once a rich, successful merchant. One day, for some reason, her father got bankrupted. So they had to sell their gigantic bungalow and move to a tiny cottage. "What the crap, father! Now we don't have chickens anymore!" KaiMei, for NatAngel Dark Wings.
1. Part 1: Bankruptcy

Meiko's father was once a rich, successful merchant. One day, for some reason, her father got bankrupted. So they had to sell their gigantic bungalow and move to a tiny cottage.

"What the crap, father!" Meiko complained. "Now we don't have chickens anymore!"

"Now we don't have dresses and rings and riches and &*%$# anymore!" Her two sisters chimed in.

"Meiko, you should stop eating chickens it's for your own good." Her father chided. Turning to her sisters he said, "And you two, we're bankrupt. We can't afford those dresses. You should learn from Meiko dear. She's fine with simple lives."

"She eats chicken every day!" Her sisters retorted, earning a snort from the brunette.

"What's wrong with chicken? Come on, they're delicious!"

Her father shook his head slightly and continued walking.

* * *

"We're here!" He announced, throwing open the door to the cottage.

"Wow, father! It's so beautiful!" Meiko exclaimed, twirling in the house. Unfortunately, some idiot left a fallen chair on the floor and Meiko tripped over that. "&*#$% It hurts like freaking crap!"

"Walk much, Meiko?" Her sisters snickered.

Meiko, being usually gentle and reserved –except for the times when she can't get chicken or _sake_, or she's just grumpy-, held in her anger and tried to avert her attention to the dusty cottage.

"This place needs some cleaning," She commented. "Awfully dusty." Meiko drew a line on the table and stared at her dust-filled finger. "Eww."

Suddenly, Meiko's father got a phone call. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Mister … /beep/! We have a ship that would make your fortune! Interested?"_

Meiko's father immediately brightened up. "Yeah, of course! What time should I go there? …Uh huh. When? Uh huh. Blah Blah Blah *&%$# ..."

Meiko and her sisters shrugged.

"We will clean up this house!" Meiko announced in a superior way. "Everyone will help!"

Her sisters tried to slither away, but their father glared at them like: _ dare you, go out and never come back. _So they stayed and unwillingly helped to clean and sweep and wipe and mop the house.

Their three brothers went to the nearby town, in hopes of finding a job like sheep herding or farming. The father just went on with his conversation with _who-knows-who-is that _while the three sisters continued cleaning the house.

* * *

"Well kids," Father said, slapping the horse with the reins thing, and going all like Superman on horseback. "I'll be going now, take care!" He suddenly looked at them, like he forgotten something and remembered it.

"What do you guys want?"

"Dresses! Shoes! Rings! *&%$# !" Meiko's sisters babbled.

"And you, darling?" The father turned to Meiko and asked.

"Your return is my present, father." Meiko said sweetly.

"Nah, you need something too, Meiko."

"Chicken! _Sake _too, if you can." Meiko replied without hesitation.

"Okay, then I will be taking my leave!" With that, their father trotted away with the horse.

When the father arrived at the port, he realized that he was late! The ship probably couldn't take it anymore and went away. The father looked at it with a Hachune face, and disappointed, he went back home.

He was only fifty miles from home until disaster struck _again_. While riding through a vast forest the father somehow lost his way and became lost. It was winter and the snow gradually became thicker and heavier. The wind was so strong the father started to shiver.

When darkness slowly crept on him, he realized that he would eventually starve of hunger and cold, or get eaten by the howling, hungry wolves.

Suddenly, he saw a streak of light in the end of a long line of trees. He steered his horse to the direction of the light and started galloping towards the light.

Slowly, he reached the light and saw that the light came from a brightly lit castle. He came down from his horse and walked to the gigantic castle, astonished. The horse, which followed the father, saw a horse stable nearby the entrance and trotted into it. The hungry animal found some hay and oats by luck and started munching it greedily.

The father walked to the door and searched for a knocker. The knocker was shaped as a monster's face and the father knocked on the door. No one answered, and he pushed the door open. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked so the father walked inside.

"Hello?" He called, his voice ringing eerily through the whole castle. On the table was a feast fit for an army. The father, who was hungry and cold, thought: _The master of this castle will forgive me for this, as I am hungry and cold. _Thinking until there, the father helped himself to the food.

After eating his fill, the father went to dry his soaked body at the fireplace. After a long time, when he was dry, the owner of the house _still _didn't come. So the father walked through the halls and went into a random room. The room was magnificently decorated and a king sized bed sat in the center of the room, technically taking up all the space. The father, exhausted, fell asleep even before his head hit the pillow and started snoring.

* * *

The next day, the father woke up and it took him three solid seconds to realize that he wasn't in his own home. So he hurriedly stood up and marched out from the room, shutting the door behind him. No master came to wake him up so he decided that it would be okay to go home. _Maybe he can sense my gratitude, _He thought reassuringly.

The father went out to find his horse. On the way, he saw a gigantic coop with chickens hopping around it. He remembered Meiko's request and took a chicken.

Suddenly, a beast came out from behind him!

"You ungrateful wretch!" The Beast roared. "I took such good care of you, yet you return me by stealing one of my chickens! The ones I love, even! You shall _PAYYYYYY_!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, sire! My daughter … she … she … asked me to bring her a chicken if possible! I didn't know that you would get offended if I stole one of your chickens!" The merchant fell to his knees and begged.

"No buts! I will forgive you, on one condition! You shall go back, and bring one of your daughters here! Don't think you can run away, _idiot_, because I can track you down. But if you do, I will kill you and eat you up. One month you have, and come back." The Beast growled.

The merchant, who even though had no intention of sacrificing one of his daughters, reluctantly nodded, hopped onto his horse and galloped away.

**I'm lazy. So there's going to be a Part 2. Yeah. Awesomedt requested for Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs, so that will likely be the next fairytale.**

**Reviews, please~!**

**-Hana**


	2. Part 2: Cookie Monster

Language warning.

_Kaito the selfish prince laughed in his throne. _

"_MUAHAHAHA! I'm so rich now!" He cackled, and was cut off as the doors leading to the throne room were thrown open._

"_Your majesty, this man here refused to pay the tax, what should we do …" The guard started, hauling the man to the prince's foot._

"_Finish him off." _

"_NO! Your majesty! I still have my wife and my children to take care of! Please, your majesty, give me another chance!" The man wailed._

"_You have said that for ten times." Kaito said coldly. To his guards he said: "Didn't you hear me? I said, FINISH HIM!"_

_The guards saluted him and started to drag the man to the door, with the man's pleading cries. The door closed and Kaito sighed, smiling at himself._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the prince muttered, "What now?" He snapped his fingers and the two guards standing by the doors opened it, revealing a shivering old woman. Kaito was interested in this woman so he called the guards to let her in. _

"_Your majesty … can I have some food? Any food would do … just some food …" She said pitifully. Kaito would have given her some food if he weren't a cold-hearted idiot._

"_No."_

_The old woman fell onto her knees. "Please, your majesty! I need food!"_

"_SHADDUP, DAMN BITCH!"_

_The old woman gave Kaito an angry 'fine' face. "FINE! YOU CALL ME A BITCH?" She yelled. "WELL, YOU'RE THE BITCH! Oh wait … you're a man … WHATEVER! DON'T WANT TO GIVE ME FOOD, EH?"_

_Kaito gawked at her, taken aback. When his voice returned, he jabbed a finger at the old woman. "Guards, seize her!"_

"_Oh, sweetie pie, I zapped them already." The woman said calmly, gesturing at the guards who lay sprawled on the floor._

_Kaito gasped. "W-what are you?"_

"_I'm a …" The old woman was immediately wrapped in light. Kaito shielded his eyes with his hands. When the light disappeared, a beautiful woman stood in the old woman's place. "I'M A SOCCERESS!" She screamed._

"_HOLY CRAP WHATZ?!"_

"_And I shall punish you, selfish prince!" She cackled in a dignified sort of way. "I will turn you into a beast! One day, a man will come and steal one of your chickens!"_

"_WHY SHOULD I CARE?!"_

_The sorceress ignored him. "You will order him to bring one of his daughters to you! Then, the girl will cure you! I mean, remove the curse!" _

"_I SAID, I DON'T LIKE CHICKENS!"_

"_Then I will make you like chickens!" The sorceress took out a wand and zapped the prince with it. Suddenly, he felt the strong urge to eat chickens._

"_Okay, sweetie! When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be a beast! An ugly monster!" The sorceress waved and skipped out from the doors. "Bye-bye!"_

_Kaito snorted, not believing her._

_-The next morning-_

_Kaito woke up and saw that his hands were furry. He looked at his legs and saw that was furry too. He hastily looked at the mirror and saw that … HE WAS A FURRY, UGLY, BLUE BEAST! AND HE LOOKED LIKE A DUMBER COOKIE MONSTER!_

"_WHAT THE F-CK, BITCH!" He screamed. He could almost imagine the sorceress cackling in his brain._

* * *

Kaito sighed. Now he was stuck in this ugly body. Suddenly, the alarms rang.

"HOLT F-CK! THAT F-CKING MERCHANT IS STEALING MY CHICKENS!" He screamed, and ran out from the house.

-Let's skip this part because you all already know-

As Kaito watched the merchant's figure gallop away, his angry expression became sad. Will the girl save him?

**SORRY FOR THE CURSES AND SHORT CHAPTER, READERS! ACTUALLY, I WAS DISAPPOINTED BY THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! /shot**

**This is a flashback. Yay~! **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWSORIWON'TUPDATE! I MEAN IT!**

… **mAyBE NoT.**

**-Hana**


	3. Part 3: Chickens

**HELLOOOOOOO AGAIN MY BABIEEEEEESSS! COME'ERE AND GIVE THIS INSANE WRITER A HUG YAY!**

**Hana is back! Yay! Enjoy this chapter! Double yay! And Get a Cyber Cookie! Triple Yay! Now, read! Quadruple yay!**

* * *

"And that is the story." Meiko's father explained sadly.

"Aw, what, daddy?" The two daughters whined. "Why did you listen to Meiko? Now she has to go!" The linked their arms and whined in a singsong way like they were happy about it.

"No!" Their daddy snapped. "Well I … I'm not going to bring _anyone _there. I'll go, and die."

The sons snorted. "We could go and kill the beast, dad!"

The father snorted. "You dumb, boys? The beast looks like he could rip anyone apart with his bare hands!"

The sons sniffed and hugged each other.

Meiko, who had been quiet for a very long time, raised a hand. "I'll go."

The family gaped at her. "WHATZ?"

Meiko shrugged. "Why not? There –"

The father hugged Meiko and her brothers shook her up and down. The sisters continued to gawk.

"NO MEIKO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO!" They wailed. The sisters continued to gape.

Meiko scoffed. "There's a life-supply's worth of chickens! Come on! Why not? And if this 'beast' really likes chickens, we could be engaged in an interesting conversation about chickens!"

The father sniffed. "But –"

Meiko mounted on her horse. "Even if you don't want me to go, daddy pops, I'll still go!" She cackled and galloped away.

The father gaped and quickly mounted on his horse. "Hey, wait!"

"BYE DAD!" His children called, the sons waving their gardening tools and the daughters waving handkerchiefs with their mouths still open.

* * *

"Fancy house …" Meiko mumbled, strolling around with her hands folded neatly behind her back. She heard her father's horse neighing and the sound of boots landing on the floor were heard.

"Meiko! When did you learn how to ride so quickly?" Her father panted.

Meiko shrugged. "Practice makes perfect, father. I use to ride for ten hours when we were still rich."

Her father gawked at his daughter. "Is that possible?"

Meiko shrugged again.

A roar interrupted the silence.

Meiko jumped and her father yelped.

"I SEE YOU BROUGHT YOUR DAUGHTER WITH YOU?" A blue beast – wait, cookie monster - growled.

"Hi, name's Meiko!" Meiko introduced, extending a hand. When the blue cookie monster didn't take it, she shrugged. "I like chickens. I hope you do. This man here," She pointed to her father, "Is my papa. According to him, you asked my daddy here," She gestured to her father again, "To bring his daughter here and everything. So here I am, and if you want to eat me …" Meiko shrugged.

"I see you have done your job here," The beast growled to her father. "Now you go." He snapped his fingers.

"What –" The man disappeared along with his horse.

"Whoa!" Meiko marveled. "Cool piece of magic there!"

The beast smiled smugly. "I was awarded with that cool piece of magic."

"Err …" She scratched her hair, "Can I know your name, beast? I don't like to refer you as beast."

"Kaito." The beast – Kaito – extended a hand to the girl.

"Meiko." The girl – Meiko – extended her hand to the beast.

They shook hands.

"You feel like Cookie Monster."

Kaito the Fake Cookie Monster roared.

* * *

"… THEN-HE-SNAPPED-HIS-FINGERS-AND-THEN-I-WAS-BACK!" The father said in one breath.

"… What?"

"DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN?!"

* * *

"Eat," Kaito ordered, gesturing to the table. Meiko obliged, picking up a piece of chicken.

"So! What is your story?" Meiko asked, ripping the chicken with her teeth. Kaito the beast sighed and began telling his story.

* * *

**Do I keep getting lazy every time I update? I think this length would do, before I rush it and make the whole thing horrible.**

**Reviews, please!**

**-Hana**


	4. Part 4: Mirror

**So there was this guest who requested a story. Blue Egg or something was the name, I think. But I don't understand the plot … could you … explain it?**

**NOW YOU CAN READ GO ON I AM WAITING**

**Warning: This chapter contains the most random crap I've ever written. I think.**

* * *

"So, I was once … a prince." Kaito started, avoiding Meiko's eyes. "And … my parents … kicked me out for liking … chickens." Meiko gasped. How cruel of them! People could have their own likings, couldn't they? Well, Mr. Kaito the Cookie Monster wasn't really a person … but still. He had a life! He needs some … Meiko didn't know anymore.

Kaito gulped. He didn't know what would happen to him if he told Meiko the truth. Perhaps the stupid sorceress would zap him and he would turn into a cookie. So, should he tell Meiko the truth or a lie? Kaito settled with the latter, he didn't want any more problems. As Meiko gasped when he told her "his parents kicked him out because he liked chickens," Kaito knew he was screwed. Meiko _really _believed him. Kaito hoped she won't, and he would be forced into saying the truth or something like that, so the sorceress won't really have a reason to turn him into a cookie. He knew that she badly wanted to, that stupid woman.

"And … err … I found this … castle and … err … I …" He gulped loudly, and Meiko probably heard it, as she patted his arm reassuringly. Great, now she thought Kaito was _scared_, and that was actually worse than her believing in his story, Kaito thought bitterly as he droned on, "I found this chicken on the ground and I sort of … bred … it?" Kaito mumbled, and Meiko chuckled boyishly.

Ohohoho, Meiko thought, this guy found a chicken and _bred _it. Actually it isn't really funny, but the way Kaito said it was funny. And weird. But actually, everything in his house was weird, and well this makes it weirder. You know what Meiko meant. She let out a boyish chuckle before she could help it, and Kaito looked at his plate with a huge blush.

What … the … hell! This silly girl, laughing at the wrong moment! Kaito mentally cursed, staring at his plate where his reflection stared back. Oh god, _he was blushing. _Damn him and his stupid blush. Kaito cleared his throat, and Meiko's laughter died away almost immediately, allowing him to continue. "So I sold the chickens and their chicks, and got plenty of money, and built this castle." He ended lamely. Kaito saw Meiko frown slightly, and he knew that she didn't buy that.

"How did you make this whole place … magical, then?" Meiko asked. "I mean - you have those cool track thingies, and … everything?" Her voice kind of trailed off at the look on Kaito's face.

"Well, there was this … _kind _sorceress who helped me." Kaito said curtly. "I hope you're full, I shall be retiring to the kitchen for the night." He looked at Meiko. "Good night, Meiko. It certainly was nice meeting you." And then he walked away.

Meiko stayed in her seat, thoughtfully making thoughtful noises. Perhaps Kaito hated this sorceress. I mean, look at him, after Meiko mentioned the term 'magical', Kaito totally turned into angry cookie monster, and then he walked away. Leaving Meiko behind. Leaving a guest behind. Hello? Leaving a guest behind is rude! Kaito is rude. (Where is this going lol Meiko) Meiko huffed. Maybe she could try to summon that sorceress woman and complain to her. But Meiko didn't know how to summon a sorceress woman. So Meiko decided to go to the library.

After wandering around like a lost duck for one hour, Meiko slumped against the wall and stared at a picture. The picture was probably one of those pictures whose eyes follow you around so Meiko played with it, shifting around here and there. The eyes followed her every move creepily. Of course Meiko isn't one of those idiot people who will not suspect that someone is watching her every moment behind that picture; nor she is one of those suspicious people who _would _suspect that there is actually somebody watching her behind that picture. So she decided that it is one of those fun pictures with eyes that would follow you. Because she is clever like crap! And then the eyes blinked.

Meiko ran through the halls screaming like a dying bird or some crap like that. And then, with her luck, she stumbled on a room labeled 'library'. Meiko applauded herself for her intelligence. She was so clever and fabulous. Meiko pushed open the door and her eyes were blinded by the sight of thousands of books on thousands of shelves on thousands of bookracks in thousands of corners. And _every single book _was on chickens. This was heaven, Meiko thought. While walking around the chicken library, Meiko tripped on a hard object. She spat a nasty curse word at it and realized that it was a mirror.

"Oh good! A mirror!" She cried, turning the mirror over and looking at the designs like a complete weirdo. She finally turned the mirror back and peered at the glass, trying to make out her beautiful reflection. "… Wait, where's my wonderful reflection?" Meiko examined the mirror thoroughly but it still remained chalk white. Meiko frowned and threw it to a corner. The mirror hit another mirror and smashed into teeny puny pathetic pieces. (Aha bet you wanted to know what's wrong with ta mirror) Meiko stared at the mirror and found her fabulous reflection. Oh mai gosh, she's sooooo awesome and cool! Look at her cool red hair! Look at her cool brown eyes! Look at her cool body! Look at her cool chest-area! Look at her cool shadow that staring at her weird – WAIT WHAT?!

Meiko stared at the extra reflection that was staring at her creepily, its red eyes flashing. Meiko frowned. Luckily she didn't watch many ghost movies (except for some _really _creepy ones, like 'The Curse of Cheeky the Chicken' or 'The Chicken'*) or she'll be scaring the crap out of herself now. So Meiko turned to the shadow, expecting it to be a trick of an illusion –

And then the shadow itself stared back at her. It also waved.

"Hi."

Meiko screamed for the second time that day.

* * *

Kaito pressed his pillow on his furry ear. Dammit, what is that girl doing? Can she just shut her crappy mouth for one minute and let Kaito sleep? After he thought that, Meiko stopped screaming, like she could hear him. Ahh, that's better, Kaito thought contentedly. After a solid minute, Meiko started screaming again, like she _could _hear him. Kaito groaned. Meiko was noisy, but in a cute way.

Kaito's face immediately reddened. Well, if that was possible, I mean, try imagining a red cookie monster.

_Did I just call Meiko cute?_

Kaito groaned again, covering his furry face with a pillow. Gods, he was in love.

* * *

**I DID NOT GET LAZY AGAIN I SWEAR REALLY**

**It was just that this whole thing ended up as a cool piece of crap and well I kinda left you guys in a one-of-a-kind cliffhangie. Good luck on trying to interpret this whole chapter.**

***These movies are all made up. Full collection of the movie series:**

**-The Chicken (Parody of The Grudge)  
-The Curse of Cheeky the Chicken (Parody of The Curse of Chucky or something **I didn't watch the movie before I don't know)  
-Slender Chicken (Parody of not-really-a-movie Slender Man)**

**AND MANY MORE. Now review. Please.**

**-Hana**


End file.
